


I See You There With A Rose In Your Teeth

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Cheating, Cock Worship, Creampie, Eventual Byleth/Claude, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: As the Golden Deer teacher, Byleth's relationship with Dorothea is extra tricky, but Claude has an easy way to help Byleth out. All he asks is that he fuck Dorothea before the class transfer, as per 'tradition'. And maybe there's something else, buried in that mess, that he wants too. Commission for BsCommissions.





	1. Chapter 1

Claude had some suspicions about his house's professor. It was what Claude did; he was always intent on watching and understanding those around him, and Byleth brought with him a lot of curiosities that really made this special in some ways made him a better teacher and guiding tactical mind, something Claude needed. But there was more than that too; Byleth was keeping an intentional secret from Claude in the form of a torrid inter-house affair with Dorothea. It was obvious, at least to someone who paid close attention like Claude did. He caught the view of Dorothea lingering around the Golden Deer room after class, saw the two eating dinner, or attending choir practice together, something he did over calling his own students to pray and sing with him and strengthen their faith and magic.

But where it really came to fruition was when Claude caught the two making out against the statue of Saint Cichol in the chapel. His smile widened, as he stood cross-armed there, waiting for them to take notice. Once he began to tap his foot the foolish, heated make-out session didn't last at all. Dorothea gasped and blushed and stammered out an apology. "I'm sorry, your professor is--we weren't--he was--I'll go! I need to go anyway." She rushed off, and once she was past Claude, she gave a nervous smile and wave toward Byleth behind Claude's back, while also looking pretty worried and panicked about this whole thing.

"I can explain," Byleth started, knowing he'd fucked up by letting Claude see. He was terrified now, worrying that there was about to be some swift reprisal for all of this. This was not a good position to be in at fucking all, but he was helpless now against it. "I'm sorry, Claude, I didn't mean t--"

"Spare me," Claude said, cutting him off and sighing. "Look, I get it. Dorothea's an amazing looking girl. I know exactly why you'd have your hands all over her, especially with as flirty as she can be. Just like I understand why she'd get flirty with a guy who looks like you." An unexpected angle for the compliment; that, more than anything else, put Byleth off of his balance. "I find her pretty gorgeous too, so I'm not mad. I completely understand. And that's why I'm here to offer you a way to do this right and to make it okay, if you're willing to hear it."

"Anything," Byleth said. He didn't know where this was going but the idea of a 'right' way to do this sounded like the best hope of something going right. "What is it?"

"Students can transfer into other houses, if the accepting teacher, the head of the house, and the student all agree to it." Claude watched the relief wash over Byleth's face, watched his arms relax. There was a lot here that promised to be absolutely delightful. Claude's scheme was set, and he was sure now of the chance to make this work and to push carelessly on into this weirdness. "And you'd agree to it, right? And Dorothea?'

"Yes, of course, of course." Byleth drew in closer toward the head of his house. "She would have to leave some friends behind, but I know she would be happy to transfer over to me with me. We're very serious, Claude; I promise, I'm not taking this lightly." He even pulled Claude into a hug, an uncharacteristic show of physical affection and emotion, just feeling so grateful for all of this.

Claude had Byleth hanging off of his every word, which was an incredibly dangerous place to be. Byleth knew it, too; this was a disaster waiting to happen and he was going to end up in a whole lot of trouble if he let this happen. But at the same time, the desperation held onto him far too tightly to resist. He needed this to work out, needed to know this could be okay. Claude held all the cards now, and there was always going to be a 'but', but Byleth had no idea what was coming. "There is of course, only one issue, as far as the house head accepting it... Rhea probably didn't tell you. She's not very approving of it at all, but there is a tradition that persists every year, and I'm a big fan of tradition. When it suits me."

Byleth was on edge now, looking at Claude in worry, watching the devious smile curl at the edge of Claude's lip. He knew something was up here. "And it effects Dorothea transferring into your house."

"Well.... Yes. Essentially. You see, a house head beds every member of the opposite sex as an initiation into the house and then all throughout the school year. So, Leonie, Marianne, Hilda, and Lysithea have all slept with me before the school year began. It's all tradition. And if Dorothea is going to transfer, then... Well, it's not fair to the other girls if I allow her in without first 'initiating' her."

The words almost knocked Byleth back in utter surprise. They were insane. "You're making that up," he said. It was nuts, and he felt certain something was up here. "No, Claude, come on. I am not that foolish, I know that's not really how anything works here."

Claude replied with a laugh, pulling Byleth from the statues to see something proving his point: Dimitri walked over to Mercedes in prayer, tapping on her shoulder with a smirk and motioning toward the door, the sweet, buxom girl nodding and walking alongside him with Dimitri's hand grabbing her ass through her skirt. Byleth babbled in confusion. Mercedes was a sweet, quiet, pious girl. She of all people walking out with Dimitri while he was so directly fondling her was proof as irrefutable as could be. Something was amiss here.

"I promise, I'll only have sex with your girlfriend once, to induct her into the house," he said, smile wide. It was difficult to trust anything he was saying right now, but Claude was coming from a place where everything sounded reasonable. He even said 'have sex with' rather than 'fuck'. It was all designed to make Byleth feel some sort of comfortable with all of this. "But it's my best offer. One night with Dorothea, and then I can arrange for her to come over to Golden Deer, and you two can be together without it causing an international incident. What do you say?"

Byleth stammered and fumbled through an attempt to reply. Then another. Then a lot more confusion. "I'll have to talk to Dorothea," he said, awash with embarrassment and weirdness and regret. "I can't possibly sign her up for something like this without talk to her first." He was in shock, and he really, really wasn't sure about nay of this, but what else could Byleth do? He was stuck here, and he stumbled off to Dorothea like he'd just been run over by a horse, finding the nervous, blushing girl outside and having to try and explain that Claude wasn't mad, but that the only way to make this right was for her to have sex with him, essentially.

With her cheeks flush, Dorothea really didn't know what to say. "I... Y-yeah, Byleth it's... It's real, I'm sorry. Edie went off with Ferdinand right after class ended, they're probably still banging right now."

"What is going on in this monastery?" Byleth asked, beleaguered and frustrated. "This is so strange. But look, I--this is weird. But I don't want to demand you to have sex with someone else. It's insane, and I'm sorry. If you want me to tell him no, we'll find some way to keep doing this in secret, I promise, it's going to be okay."

"No, I--I should probably do it." Dorothea's head hung a bit low as he realized what she was suggesting. It's a lot, I know, and I love you. I'm not saying this because I think it's a problem. But if being in the same house means more time with you and less running around and hiding, then I'll do it."

"You will?" Byleth asked. Was he relieved or panicked? It was pretty hard for him to tell, as he fumbled about wildly in this weird situation. "I'm so sorry I put you into this situation, and--"

Dorothea shut Byleth up with a kiss. She pulled him in tight for a deep, loving kiss that tried to reassure him of all of this. "It's fine. I\m deciding to do this, you're not making me. I love you so much, and this is the way to do it, I'll do it. Don't feel bad, I'm a big girl, okay?" She kissed him again. "I'll go talk to Claude. I'll do this tonight and get it out of the way as fast as I can. Just go read some books and enjoy yourself, don't worry about me and have a good night to yourself."

"It will be fine," Byleth said, agreeing with Dorothea, trying real hard to convince himself that this wasn't going to be an utter disaster.  
*********************  
Dorothea slipped into Claude's room, feeling tense and nervous and really, really overwhelmed. Claude had been receptive to her offer to get it over with that night right there, and she was direct about everything she had in mind. "Ground rules," she said firmly. She'd thought about them for hours, as Dorothea was not fucking around about keeping this on the level. "No kissing, no leaving marks on me, no cumming inside, and no post-sex cuddles. We fuck, you cum on my stomach or my tits or wherever else you want, and then I go back to my room and we proceed from here on as friends and classmates."

"I'm fine with that," Claude said, rising up to his feet to meet her, tugging her into his room and against his body. His hands were upon her swiftly, not touching Dorothea where she expected; he began at her hip and her thigh, began to touch her with fingers slipping under her clothes without completely showing himself to completely be without shame. It was a lot of pressure to take on, as his expert, tender hands slipped underneath her clothes and began to touch her, began to make her shake and shiver with something potent, something that she didn't feel she was able to deal with. "You're a very loving girlfriend, doing this for Byleth's sake."

"It is for him, and you would do well to remember that," Dorothea said, reminding him of this as her own hands began to settle onto Claude's body in turn with some faint, frustrated reluctance, feeling something grab hold at her and leaving her feeling a lot of tings all at once that she wasn't even remotely prepared for. "This is for the sake of my relationship, nothing else." But as she said that, she tugged at Claude's shirt, pulling to off, finding his strong, toned upper body, his own hands deftly relieving her in turn of her clothes, revealing her plump breasts and her ample hips, inducing a lot of things inside of Dorothea that she didn't feel exactly confident in fighting off as well as she would have liked.

Claude's hands had a talent and a skill to them that shook Dorothea, left her startled and confused by just how much he was able to excite her, igniting a whole lot of swells of lust and want within her. She wasn't expecting to feel these desires, wasn't expecting to want it this badly or to ache like she did, but something within her just wasn't accepting these terms like she wanted them to. His fingers were each so individually dexterous, able to spread off and caress of their own accord rather than in singular grabbing and rubbing motions, and as he reached up to her bare breasts he used that to his advantage, toying with her nipple and groping her with an excellence and a firmness no man had ever touched Dorothea with before.

Never in her life had Dorothea moaned so loudly from having her tits played with. It worried her, filled her with a lot of things she didn't feel entirely ready to face as she was dragged down deeper into this hazy mess, spectacular want and desire driving her into things that she could never have imagined before now, finding herself so needy and hungry in the midst of this whole weird situation. She knew only that she wanted more, leaning into this chaos, into the idea of letting it all control her. She pushed in tighter against him, her hand reaching for the last thing he was wearing, slipping into his clothes and feeling his cock, feeling another surprise that she was ill prepared to face as her hand caressed a thick, half-rigid cock that felt like her dreams contained in a single body part.

Letting out an audible gasp when handling and grasping the cock of a man who wasn't Byleth was not a good sign of anything, and Dorothea ached with embarrassment as she lingered in confused and needy heat against him, but he replied only by bringing one hand down from her breasts and between her legs, working that same intense magic against her pussy. "Seems like you're enjoying everything you're learning so far," Claude teased, "Does Byleth touch you like this?'

The fingers pushed into her as she spoke, ensuring that as she said, "No," she sounded shakier and more conflicted than she meant to, shuddering under the intense swell of something urging her deeper into this haze, tempting her and driving her into the lust and the desire of a situation designed to utterly unravel her, and all Dorothea could do was try to silence herself through whatever means she could find, a mistake in and of its own right as silencing Claude turned out to be jamming her lips against his. The passion burning in her kiss was fierce, hungry, meeting him with escalation and the breaking of her first rule.

Claude wasn't about to turn down this attention, accepting the kiss and the focus that Dorothea placed on him as she fished out his cock, as she began to stroke and caress it, feeling along his shaft with an exploratory wonderment that told him she wasn't so used to dealing with a cock of his size. All the better for her, he thought, pushing her deeper into his thrall and not shying away from any of what he could do to her. "I thought there was no kissing," he said, remarking smugly, certainly not about to stop all of this as he continued to feel her up.

"A-a little bit of kissing won't hurt anybody," Dorothea said, fumbling through excuses. "We just don't tell Byleth about it."

There wasn't anything little about the kissing going on, as Claude dragged her onto his bed with him, and she happily straddled his lap, mounting him and making out with the handsome noble, giving herself up to deeper hungers and desires threatening to completely undo her. Dorothea was not prepared to handle the pressures that came with this situation and with the knowledge that she was in so deep, but still she pressed on, feeling guilty swells of need and hunger take hold of her, faster and weirder by the second.

"So how does my cock compare to Byleth's?" Claude asked, pressing, teasing, shoving against her limits while he made out with her and while she continued to wriggle against him, not always holding his cock as her hands trailed along his strong body and just felt him thoroughly, but her thigh consistently rubbed up against his cock in a show of need that he recognized as everything he craved.

"It's so much bigger!" The words just kind of came out, a frenzied rush of something senseless and strange, as she pushed tighter up against him, as she tilted her head back and shoved her breasts forward, pushing toward him. She didn't say outright that she wanted him to suck and bite and leave her covered in marks, but she was also not in any kind of a position to help herself. Claude decided to test as his lips latched against her neck and began to suck aggressively. All he was met with were moans and needs of desire as she grasped his cock firmly, pulling her lower body away and shifting into a position where she could push down against him, and she was completely unafraid now of losing all sense to this mess.

Pushing down onto his cock, Dorothea began to ride him, taking his amazingly endowed shaft into her and starting to accept that it was all she really wanted. Up and down she heaved, meeting this pleasure as she worked herself steady along him, the eager heat and the desire all getting to her stronger and needier, a weird and misplaced heat proving so wild and unapologetic that she didn't feel capable of handling this whole mess, the dawning sensations and desires threatening to claim her, ruin her, take her and leave her helpless. More remarks about the size of his cock passed her lips, a certain delirious, aching heat getting to her and leaving something powerful and senseless craving this relief. She was unapologetic about this whole weird mess.

Every nibble and kiss to her nick made Dorothea moan so loudly and indecently; she was showing off too much of her urgent, needy desire, pleasure taking hold into something wild. Claude had her so absolutely at his beck and call, his hips rising upward to meet her needy bounces, thrusting into her and keeping her giving up completely to this desire, to something growing too fierce and hungry for her to have any idea what to do, and he pressed that advantage harder, pushing carelessly onward, making her shiver and coo and whine in need and ecstasy, a desire so powerful that she couldn't deal with all of it.

Dorothea knew she was breaking another rule letting Claude all over her neck, leaving marks that she didn't know how to explain to Byleth at all. But she kept going, kept giving up to him all he wanted to take from her, and she couldn't deal with the pleasures that ensued, the wild hungers and needs that throbbed across her body and induced such winding ecstasy. She needed this. Craved it. Every twist and turn downward was a hot, reckless show of pure delight, pleasure coming on in waves proving too reckless and hazy to be able to stop. It just kept happening, a dizzy wreck of desire and lust that had her giving herself to Claude without shame or worry.

It was too much to handle. The pleasure eclipsed all reason within Dorothea as she sank deeper into his thrall, accepting Claude's touch and his lust and the wild thrills of something that begged her now for more. "Your cock is so much bigger than Byleth's," she cooed, a shivering wreck uncertain how to handle what was coming, simply craving more of this and allowing herself to burn. "I can't deal with. Claude, fuck me harder, I love this!" Every gasping breath she took showed a deeper need to succumb, grabbing tightly at his body, clinging to him as she pushed up, her big tits heaving in his face. was happy to sucking on her perky nipples, aggressively tending to them,but also to bite and suck at the soft, pale skin of her breasts in pursuit of more, leaving her with marks that her cleavage-exposing manner of dress would certainly be highlighting in ways that would leave no in Byleth's mind about what was going on when he realized he hadn't given them to her.

Confidence ached through Claude, who felt unstoppable and in absolute control now as he fucked Dorothea hard and senseless, leaving her such a dizzy mess of needy, helpless delirium, just wanting so badly to give in and lose herself, unsure how to control this hazy rush of desire that threatened to undo her completely. Her needs were too much, cravings too hot and too reckless, but Dorothea was so happy to accept it all, to learn the sensations she craved, to find atop Claude's cock pleasure more intense and more satisfying than anything she had ever known in having sex with Byleth.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Dorothea wasn't even on top anymore. Claude effortlessly spun her right around and shoved her onto her back, hammering into her from above while continuing to suck on her tits, groaning and pounding forward, hammering into her feverishly. She wanted it harder, and she got it harder, dizzily spinning out in confused ecstasy. Claude fucked her like Byleth never had before. It wasn't even close, but somehow she didn't even feel the swell of guilt register like it should have; so consumed by this need, all Dorothea wanted was to lose herself, and she pushed stronger and hotter on, meeting his thrusts, losing all control to this ecstasy and this hunger. "I'm going to cum," she moaned. "Please, keep going. Gods, Claude, I'm--w-why are you stopping?"

Claude's thrusts slowed down. In a flash he'd become so fast and wicked, but in a flash he had slowed down too, leaving her shivering, panting, his cock rocking so gently and slowly in and out of her that she was completely unable to help herself as Claude made his final push. "I have to slow down, or I'd cum too," he said, "and you don't want me to cum inside, right? It's not--"

"No, do it, do it!" Dorothea whined, her legs snapping around his waist in needy, pleading ecstasy. "Cum inside Claude, please! Please, don't leave me like this, just do it. You can cum inside. You've earned it. You've earned me!" It was a plea Claude accepted as utterly convincing, hammering greedily onward to fuck her into absolute submission, the gleeful swells of need driving her down harder, harsher, hotter. She couldn't control herself now, couldn't deal with all the ways she spun out in unfocused chaos and desire, just letting pleasure burn her up as Claude resumed his wild thrusts, and neither had too long to go.

Claude was unapologetic about pounding balls deep into Dorothea for his final thrust, not just cumming inside, but cumming deep inside, making Dorothea shriek and howl as she felt this pleasure take her, thrashing and heaving under the desire that grabbed at her body and refused to let go of her. She needed this so much, spinning wildly into depraved bliss as her ankles dug into the small of Claude's back and her pussy spasmed around his cock, her orgasm overwhelming, draining, pushing her into depths of something that she had never known with Byleth before, craving so much more of Claude's attention and love as she collapsed under the weight of this need.

Dorothea had one last rule that she hadn't broken yet, but as the breathless aftermath came, her body didn't unravel itself from Claude. She pulled him in tight against her, whining, "Thank you," as she held him close, and as they began to whisper sweet little praise to one another, Dorothea settled in comfortably to spend the night in Claude's bed and in his arms, her every rule broken, but not a shred of guilt within her. "I think I'm going to like being in your house from now on..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. She Sends Her Regards

"Can we talk?"

Dorothea had a feeling that this was coming, but even still, the sheepish worry spread across Byleth's face seemed particularly egregious given that fact. She slipped toward her boyfriend, keeping innocent and sweet as she laid on the charm. This was all going exactly according to plan.

"Of course we can. What's bothering you, darling?" She laid it on extra thick.

Where did Byleth even begin? Everything was supposed to be fine after Claude had sex with Dorothea. Byleth was confident of that, but once Dorothea's transfer was approved, things began to change. First, she was far more talkative to Claude than he expected her to be, and sometimes he'd even lose track of her right after or before he saw the two of them together. He tried not to imagine the worst was going on there, but once she began canceling their plans together and disappearing, Byleth realized his girlfriend was getting too close with the leader of the Golden Deer, and he realized his girlfriend was sneaking around on him.

"We need to talk about what's going on. Are you sleeping with Claude?" Byleth hadn't meant to make such a desperate and boldly fumbling proclamation, but the words forced their way out. He tried to steady himself as he stood firm behind his words.

"I thought you might start to suspect something," Dorothea said. She took her boyfriend's hand into hers and gave a soft sigh. "I need you to follow me, and I need you to trust me." She pulled back and led Byleth away, and he followed, nervous and unable to say much or express anything about the weird situation upon him. She led him to the dormitories, and Byleth realized too late what was happening as she led him not to his room or even to hers, but to Claude's.

"Are you serious?" Byleth asked, his eyes going wide with pure panic.

"You can walk away right now. If you do, things are going to be over between us, because if I have to choose, I know what I'll choose. But if you're open and willing to try, I still love you. It will change things, but if you love me too, I think you'll have room for this." She pulled him in to kiss. "Take your time to choose." She disappeared into his room, and Byleth could hear the muffled response. "I have a surprise for you today," she told Claude.

Byleth trembled in pure panic right in front of the closed door, wondering how to even begin dealing with the weird pressures tugging at him. What was Dorothea doing? This had to have been a game to her, and what a sick, cruel game it was, and yet he didn't leave. He stood there, full of weird and complicated emotions that didn't try to resolve the issue in front of him, and he wished he could come to terms with what he was doing and be strong, but he didn't feel strong at all.

He felt needy,

Taking a deep breath and stepping out into the pure panic of the situation sure to unravel him, Byleth knew he didn't have a choice. He took the plunge and opened the door, walking in on his girlfriend already sitting against Claude, peppering his neck with kisses while her hand worked up and down his cock. His huge, impressive cock, which drew Byleth's gaze and refused to let go of it. It was exactly what Byleth was most afraid of: Claude's cock was huge, putting his own to shame. No wonder Dorothea had been sleeping around him with him so much.

"Is the surprise Professor seeing with his own eyes what I've been doing to you?" Claude asked, getting right in to the teasing. His smirk was wicked and smug as he leaned back. "You're smart enough to know this was going on. But you're here, and you don't have a sword in hand. Did Dorothea really invite you over to watch me fuck her? You know what's coming next."

"I gave him a choice," Dorothea said. "He could walk away, or he could be honest to himself." She looked over to Byleth. "And look, he's already hard. So what will it be, Professor? Will you be honest about what you want, or are you going to walk away?"

Byleth shook as he stood there. "You're really doing this," he said. "Forcing me to come out with it."

"Well, since you're here. I mean, I'm just happy to get this big dick inside me, but it's your choice if you want to be a cuckold or if you want to be the second luckiest man in Garreg Mach. The choice is yours."

"Just say it," Byleth said.

Claude was confused as all get out by the way this was going on, but with Dorothea continuing to caress along his cock, there was really no reason to rush through any of this. He just sat there waiting, exploring the curious mess playing out in front of him and wondering what to make of it all. There was a factor in play here he hadn't considered, but he felt like the best thing to do was let it play out and let them reveal the truth to him.

"Early on into Byleth and I talking about things, we started to talk about other people at the monastery we found attractive. When I confessed that I was into girls too, he admitted that one man lately was giving him some doubts about his sexuality, and wouldn't you know it? It's the same guy who's been fucking his girlfriend on the sly, so I think it's only fair that I offer Byleth a chance to take his shot. Would you like to join me?" She stopped stroking Claude's cock a moment, but kept her hand on it. "Come share him with me."

For all of Claude's sharp senses and reaction time, he wasn't fast enough to process these words before Byleth's lips were upon his cock suddenly, kissing it with desperate, greedy motions and licking up and down the shaft. "Incredible," he groaned, staring down at his professor suddenly looking up at him, his eyes burning with want as he kissed all over the shaft. "I never knew you felt this way, Professor. I wish I'd known, I would have made a treat of you sooner."

Dorothea grabbed the back of her boyfriend's head and pushed him down. "Suck him deeper, Byleth. Feel how much bigger his cock is than yours. I've enjoyed him so much, but I'm sure you will too." She guided him in his first blowjob, slipping off of Claude and shifting down to lie beside Byleth and get in there too, bringing her tongue down upon his cock and starting to dance it across his shaft as she eased into the brilliant swell of joy and delight sure to take both of them at once, overwhelming their bodies with stormy desires and sensations that Claude wasn't the least bit prepared to handle.

"So that's why you said he'd be the 'second luckiest'." Claude's smile grew in delight as he soaked in the feeling of the two mouths adoring their way along his shaft, needing a moment to steady himself again after this surprise. But now that it was here, the steady motions of Byleth's technique trying to keep up with the more experienced attention Dorothea could pay him became a charming, exciting sensation dragging him slowly down into hunger and want. "Well, Byleth, if you really want it, keep licking. You'll have to work hard to keep up with Dorothea."

"I'll do it," Byleth groaned, pulling back from the cock and kissing it all over. Her couldn't help himself, and as Dorothea pulled him into a lustful kiss, he felt the excitement and tension taking him hard. He wanted it so badly, burning up hot and desperate with the impending pressure and crushing heat of this desperation. "I can't even be mad that this cock made Dorothea want it so badly. But only because I want it too." 

Dorothea took her turn at sucking Claude's cock down deep, while Byleth licked lower, his tongue fumbling about and trying to keep up with everything demanded of him. He didn't know what to do other than to trust his own instincts, and they guided him in the sloppy mess of kisses and licks trying desperately to keep up with what Dorothea could do, which was a losing proposition to begin with. But his desperation counted for a lot, as Claude's cock ached and twitched under their oral attention, as Byleth fell into the groove of trying everything he could to pleasure him and satisfy the noble.

Reaching his hands down to run through their hair and dote on them both while they tended his cock, Claude started to get more vicious, more eager. "What a fall for you. From getting off on your girlfriend cheating on you to licking the cock that stole her from you. No wonder you were okay with her fucking me if you've been attracted to me this whole time; I'll bet you were even jealous Dorothea got to be the one I fucked instead of you. How embarrassing it is to lose your girlfriend to the man you're so attracted to."

The embarrassing words bombarded Byleth, a twisted and heavy mess of swirling pressures that felt oddly enticing to him, made him want so badly to give in to all of this. He didn't understand how to control himself now, unable to contain the wild lusts that pushed him into submission. He wanted it so badly, and he let himself get out of control as the temptation wore him down. He wanted Claude, but somehow even the harsh mistreatment and teasing words proved not even remotely enough for him not to give up to everything taking hold of him. Nothing could have felt better than this, and the molten joy of burning up brought about so many dizzy temptations that he had no time to deal with, lost to licking the cock.

"That's my loving cuck," Dorothea moaned, as she pushed Byleth down Claude's cock again. "I love my sweet boyfriend so much, but let's be honest here; Claude is a bigger man than you are, and he deserves both of us to take care of his urges, don't you agree?" She could tell this was turning on Byleth and Claude in equal measure, stoking the ego of one and tearing down the other. Everything was coming around now just fine, as the scheming Dorothea made her final move. She'd been enthralled by Claude's cock, and decided early on that she needed to bring Byleth into the fold rather than leave him. This was how everyone would be happiest, and she relished now in keeping up the pace and driving everyone down into the depths of wild hunger and shared bliss.

Byleth and Dorothea alternated turns sucking Claude's cock, keeping up the pressure and tending to him with a deepening lust and pressure getting messier as they let themselves sink deeper and hotter still into what they were doing. There was no reason to slow down their loving approach, no reason to quell the aches and hungers getting the better of them. Claude ached harder as he endured this pleasure, the obvious signs of his deepening lusts proving more and more tempestuous as he kept pushing onward, groaning, bucking, pushing toward climax until finally he gave in completely, letting a powerful, wanton groan ache forward as he lost himself.

Claude's orgasm was a messy affair. Dorothea knew how much he could cum, but Byleth was caught off guard by the sudden gush of hot spunk splattering across their faces together. He took the facial with a confused, startled gasp, Dorothea moaning and groaning with wanton fire and approving of every second of this bliss. She pulled Byleth back into a kiss, sharing the cum with him and both soaking in the unbridled joy of this twisted hunger, a delight leaving Byleth dizzy and hot but oh so very hungry as he gave in to all of it.

"I want more," Claude groaned, leaning forward and asserting dominance over both of them. In a flash, Byleth found himself on his back, Dorothea lying atop him and shoving her pussy down against his face as she dragged her tongue across his cock. "Go down on each other. I'm not a possessive man; we're even here, I'm just bigger and better in every way."

"Your dick might not be as big as Claude's is, but I still do like it," Dorothea purred, kissing along his shaft. "And if we're sharing, then there's no reason that you can't fuck me plenty too, so relax, Professor. This is the best outcome for you."

Byleth ached and throbbed with a dizzy mess of all the sudden and fierce pleasure he could have ever imagined, pleasures taking him by storm and leaving no time to think straight as he pursued the pleasure demanded of him. He grabbed Dorothea's hips and pulled them down against his face, starting to eat out Dorothea's pussy and accept his place here; a boyfriend to two rather than a complete cuckold.

Claude waited a moment to let them get deep into the pleasure they were up to before he added to all of this with something else. To hold back wasn't easy, but he knew it would be better if he let them get into a groove before interrupting things, imposing himself very suddenly upon them both with his cock sliding into Dorothea's pussy while Byleth was licking it. "This must be heaven for you," Claude teased as he placed his hands partly over Byleth's hands in gripping Dorothea's hips, using the leverage and imposing himself harder on Byleth now as he started to grind his cock forward, rubbing up against his tongue, his balls dragging along his face, everything focusing itself on gestures of dominance.

Byleth didn't shy away from leaning into the confused heat of this situation, even if it was more than a little bit extreme. He gave Claude and Dorothea a hungry fucklicking, letting his tongue drag across the cock and the pussy lips it spread out, tending to them both with deepening panic and a pressure growing more hungry and confused with each pass. Everything he did was in sloppy, reverent service now to the both of them, as he grabbed tightly on to the chance he had at remaining part of this, desperate not for the worry that this was the only way to hold on to any shred of what he wanted, but because the sultry, curvaceous Dorothea and the smug, handsome Claude both instilled the same desperate feelings inside him, and to give in to both of these things together was the only way forward

"Fuck me, Claude!" Dorothea gasped. "And Byleth, your tongue is amazing. I can't believe you eat pussy better with a big dick spreading me open, but this is perfect! You really do get off on Claude fucking me." She greedily slurped his cock down, throating Byleth and paying back all the sweet pleasure, mixing teasing with affection to form a heady mess of confusing and wild pleasures that he just had to endure, walking a strange line in the process but relishing in everything she was able to make happen in the process. Dorothea felt like this was by far the best outcome for everyone, and Byleth's amazing oral treatment only confirmed that fact more and more, as Dorothea was lavished with praise while getting double teamed.

Undeniable joy surged through Byleth as he tried his best to keep this pace up, toiling at the demands before him, until the words that made him almost blow his load in Dorothea's mouth on command graced his ears. "Open wide." Claude gave him a firm order, and Byleth tilted his head back, suddenly treated to Claude's cock shoving into his mouth and down his throat, facefucking him for a moment. Byleth gagged and struggled under the sudden delight of being dominated, all while Dorothea deepthroated his cock in turn and the growing pleasures became almost too much to bear. "That feels great. Suck her pussy off of my cock, really show me that you're devoted to this." Claude's bragging and teasing only further emboldened Byleth, who was too dizzy and hot now to be able to resist these temptations. He needed this. He needed all of this.

It didn't last, though. Claude slipped back into Dorothea, hammering forward on the final lap of his needy push forward, and Byleth went lower, starting to suck on Claude's balls as the cock hammered deep into Dorothea's pussy. Byleth had become such a desperate wreck, lust overwhelming him as he did everything he could to satisfy these cravings, and it was to everyone's benefit that he gave in like this. Throbbing, reckless pressure grew messier and stronger as he let it, as the dawning swells of ecstasy came on faster, needier, drove him into depths of wanton hunger that couldn't be contained now.

Byleth came first. The situation was just too much for him. His cock erupted and gushed forth a messy flood of molten spunk into Dorothea's mouth, catching her delightfully by surprise. Claude wasn't far behind as his cock received the dual thrills of fucking Dorothea's snug twat and Byleth's messy oral appreciation, and he eagerly came inside of her pussy on the heels of the load she swallowed, all of that heat and mess pushing Dorothea over the edge to her own climactic release. There was no possible containing this shivering joy now, a wreck of pleasure coming on so strong and so hot, leaving everyone feeling the warm, fuzzy delight of sexual fulfillment.

Drawing slowly back, Claude made sure to ease up the pressure on Dorothea's pussy slowly so that when he finally slipped out, the cum oozed out of her slick hole. Byleth licked along the cock and sucked on the head a moment to clean it off, before he started to suck the cum out of Dorothea's pussy, obediently doing his part and proving himself in the mess of this depraved triad they were falling into.

"I didn't think you'd be so eager," Claude said, marveling at the sight of Byleth cleaning Dorothea out of the deep creampie he'd just pumped into her. He pushed his cock forward again for more kisses from Byleth, before pulling away and guiding everyone once more into a position of his choosing, Dorothea and Byleth both eagerly following his every command.

Dorothea lay on her back, Byleth tossed on top of her, his cock slipping easily into her ready pussy, and Claude finished up the stack with his own cumbersome presence, sliding his cock into Byleth's ass and finishing up the process of claiming his professor as his own. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, sinking into the incredible tightness awaiting him, ready to ride high on and hot on the pure joy of his indulgence and his decadence.

"Gods, yes," Byleth groaned, head rolling back as he tried to deal with all the hungry, dizzy feelings, only for Dorothea to pull him down into a kiss instead, greedily seizing his lips with hers and refusing to let go. Byleth didn't hesitate, rocking back and forth, accepting the pressure and embracing the hot thrill of giving in and allowing something senseless and hungry to bear down upon him. He showed little resistance or worry, just happily embracing the pleasure and allowing the overwhelming desire to take hold of him. Bucking down to thrust into Dorothea's slick folds, then back up to press his ass against Claude's cock, the aching professor threw himself into this pleasure with all he had.

Claude liked what he saw, keeping up his own thrusts as he stoked the flames of lust, desire clear and shameless across everyone's faces as he worked at this joy. Back and forth he heaved, making sure everyone was doing their part and losing himself to the hungry temptation of fucking them into submission. "I think I'm going to like having two lovers instead of one," he groaned, kissing all over Byleth's shoulders and neck as he thrust into him, forcing Byleth to loosen up and accommodate the thick cock forcing itself in so deep into him, imposing his will and his desire with confident motions only getting firmer with each pass.

"I'm so much happier with this," Dorothea moaned, bucking against Byleth's thrusts and savouring the attention he lavished her with. "Doesn't it feel nice to be loved like this instead of being a cuckold left out in the cold? You can still fuck me all you want, and after Claude fucks me you can eat his loads out of me while he fucks you. It's perfect!" She gasped in heaving ecstasy, keeping up the pace and appreciation as she threw herself harder into this want, a molten wreck of desire forcing her to confront just how shamelessly she wanted to give in. Dorothea saw no reason to contain herself or hold back the reckless desires surging through her now, shamelessly pursuing pleasure in its most wanton form, depravity and desire all twisting around in her mind and leaving her carelessly seeking more.

Byleth was barely able to speak through all the hungry moans he let out, body thrashing and bucking in desperate joy as he gave himself to this mess so utterly, craving only the sweet surrender of letting go. There was no reason for him to contain himself now, and he wanted nothing more than to let it all out, throwing himself faster between them, bucking back and forth with growing need, a desperation that felt so decadent and aimless, lost to anything reasonable or sane. He didn't need that, didn't care about holding back or containing himself any longer. All he wanted was the double teamed joy of being fucked and fucking, the two most attractive of his students sandwiching him between their perfect bodies and allowing him to find utter joy in their touch.

There was nothing else he could have wanted, no greater pleasure for him to embrace than this. In a flash, all of his fears over the way that Dorothea had betrayed him and run around with Claude melted away into sweet, shameless joy, his focus now only on how much he loved being stuck between them. Ecstasy and warmth awaited, as fears of heartbreak turned to love and worries of being left in the cold became a warmth like nothing else. He was overjoyed, overworked, bucking faster and losing himself to the pressures growing hungrier and more wild as he embraced everything asked of him and found that more and more, ecstasy was there to push him over the edge.

Cumming inside of Dorothea didn't feel as shameful as he feared it would. He was cumming inside his girlfriend, and Dorothea still felt in all ways like she was exactly that. Some other man didn't 'have' her. He and Claude shared her, just as she shared him and his tight ass with Claude. It was everything Byleth wanted, everything perfect and wicked that held onto him and begged for this joy, for expressions of lust and wandering want that became too much to handle. He gasped, shook, and as Dorothea came around his cock and Claude came inside of his ass, everything felt like it was perfectly focused now on utter joy, pleasure in its purest and most shameless form. 

Everyone drew still in the heat of the moment, bodies going limp, Claude collapsing down atop Byleth while Dorothea wrapped her arms loosely around her boys.

"I said this would be a surprise," she purred, holding them down tight against her, never happier to be buried under so much body weight before. "I think it delivered."

Nobody could have argued against that point, as everyone snuggled in tight and began to explore the softer side of an arrangement they had all sort of just fallen into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
